Bad Romance
by YoLlama3333
Summary: Annabeth and percy usually seem like their relationship is perfect but this is them in a bad romance.  special guest little RED.enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Lady Gaga (Bad Romance)

_Rah- Rah- ah- ah- ah_

_Ruma- ruma -ma_

_Ga- ga - ooh –la- la_

_Want your bad romance_

Percy and Annabeth usually seem like their relationship is all good and the shiz . So this is basically them in a bad romance.

Annabeths (POV)

Ugggg Percy can't you just be nice to them for ounce I mean geesh you didn't have to pour your smoothie on Phil. But he was eating fish I couldn't stand to watch Annabeth you know how I get about sea food. And I just hate it when you're at Sweet Bay and the little lobsters are just whispering to me …_save me I have children to feed. _OMG Annabeth you act like you just don't understand me sometimes and the guy was asking for it the stupid sea (see) food joke, I DID NOT FIND IT FUNNY. Percy blabbed on about our lunch with my friends. Well you know you were acting a little dull the whole time so it wasn't Phil's fault for trying to make a little joke to liven up the mood. I practically yelled at him.

Oh so now your siding with him, you know why don't you just go out with the oh sooo funny PHIL!Percy said while turning around since he walked really fast past me.

Well maybe I will I mumbled just under a whisper but of course the seaweed brain had to hear. Wait…what did you say. I said, I'M BRAKING UP WITH YOU! The words just flew out without me having a chance to usually think before I blab. Are you serious Annabeth? Just because of a stupid lunch date, now he was starting to calm down some. Percy I just need some time to think I said as I slipped past him and carried down the streets of New York to my apartment building.

Percy (POV)

I can't believe what I just heard, is it something I said? I thought to myself. Annabeth just broke up with me. All because of the freakin restaurant and the freakin Phil and the freakin sea food! But the point is what am I gonna do without her? I mean I am a seaweed brain it's not like I could just go by in life without her. Darn you stupidity DARN YOU TO HECK!

**OMFG why must it be soooo short! I kno its short and all but this is my first story ive ever made in my whole entire LIFE! Not jk-ing. Sooo please leave a comment about whatev and if you wanna be negative throw it at me! Forever a llama luva!**

**YoLlama**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated my story anytime soon, and no I'm not deleting it! The first chapter may have been bull poo but I think I have a plot 4 the next chap. So plzz read the next chap. when I update THNX!**


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeths POV

As I walked up the last flight of stairs to apartment B280 I quickly searched for my keys to unlock the door. "Why me" I muttered. After almost 5 minutes I found the right key to my front door and was able to turn the latch to welcome myself inside. My house was quite dark inside hmm that was unusual seeing that is was still sunlight out. I walked over to the window, opened the blinds and cracked the window for a little fresh air. I really need to relax, I mean seriously I just broke up with Percy and I j-just don't have anyone now… "Don't cry Annabeth your better than that". "Whoes there?"I asked clearly confused not knowing who was in my house. "OMG Annabeth look to your left". "What?"I'm so confused right now.

I looked to my left as told, but I didn't see anything! "YOU'RE OTHER F-ING LEFT!" the voice said. "Gosh I could really use a cheeseburger right now." The voice… no wait Thalia said. THALIA! I ran to the right left this time (o wow) at full speed I ran into nothing but….the wall of course. "Annabeth you make me lol ".Thalia yelled laughed.

"I'm sure I do " I muttered. What are you doing here, I asked while hugging her? Oh the usual going around stalking my friends…we both BUSTED up laughing at that one even though it… wasn't that umm funny. "Anyways I heard you broke up with fish dude so I'm here to cheer you up" she explained. Like a good neighbor Thalia is there. Good ol Thals for ya. So let's go through the steps of a healthy getting over a breakup shall we. (**healthy not really) **

Firstwe eat a comforting food. "OOO ice cream". I asked dreamily. "No cheese burgers lets go I'm starved. " Thalia almost dragged me out the door like a hungry King Kong and I was Ann Darrow. (lol not really). As we got in my Lexus IS C 011 I asked Thalia which joint we would be going to. "Your pick". She said. So we drove to the nearest Krystal Burgers **(mouth waters)**.

To my surprise out the car window I saw the one and only Seaweed brain and WHatTheF.U.C…k Ms. RedHead…RACHEL ELIZABETH DARE.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(

Percy POV

Me and Rachel were holding hands as we walked up to the restaurant. Yea did I not mention ever since me and Annabeth broke up me and Rachel kinda well…. Bonded ." Well lookie here P bear seems like your old friend is still obsessed with you. Freak." Rachel told me. "Who are we talking about?" I asked.

Annabeth! You're so… she pinched her nose for a good five seconds then smiled, never mind hun. Ok then, we kept walking until we reached the door of the restaurant. I opened it for her like a gentleman and let it close on the other people that were right behind us.

Thalia POV

Owwwwww! Did he not see us right behind him? He really must be blinded by the love of hideousness's other words, Rachel.

Rachel POV

As we walked over to the lonnnng line to order I made up an excuse to have to go to the restroom so I could find obsessed freak and confront her. Just to my luck both Annabeth and Thalia walked into the restroom. "Now let's do this" I said to myself.

Annabeth POV

Thalia and I went into the restroom because I was too afraid to see Percy. "It's too soon I can't do this" I complained to Thalia. "Cant is not in a demigods vocabulary now pull it together sister we are gonna go out there and we will do it now, because I am sooo hungry right now" after Thalia's big … whatever it was she did, I decided to be a woman about things and go out there until…

Thalia POV

Rachel Elizabeth Dare, really? She walked in with pep in her step, as happy as she could be. "Oh hey Annabeth, Thalia." "Hi Rachel" Annabeth replied unhappy. "What are you doing here Redhead?" I asked knowing no good would come out of this.

"Just came to put on some eye liner… so watcha up to?" "None of your concern" I replied giving a h** of a death glare.

"Why are you with Percy?" Annabeth asked. I actually forgot she was here. "You know we just broke up, you couldn't have just I don't know...WENT FOR ANOTHER GUY!" Wow I never saw Annabeth this mad before, maybe I'll just go. No she needs me here I'll stay.** (Yay 4 thals) "**Oh Annie, I didn't ask out Percy."

Annabeths POV

"Oh Annie, I didn't ask out Percy."Rachel said finishing putting on her make up **(she needs it)**.

"Uh… you didn't? I asked getting worried thinking Percy only went with her because she asked him, with him agreeing for no good reason. "He asked me silly" she replied with a huge grin showing off her perfect teeth.

Just then it felt as if my heart stopped working and froze colder than the Arctic Ocean itself.

**Do you like it do you hate it leave a review to tell me how you really feel… oh and plz forgive my mishaps and wat nots becuz there will probably be some or a lot. , YoLammA **


End file.
